


Christmas Carols || Nct Dream

by nctea_sis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Divorce, Eventual Happy Ending, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctea_sis/pseuds/nctea_sis
Summary: Christmas is known for being full of joy and love but who knew that year some wouldn't have the Christmas they expected to get...And that's how our Christmas Carols begin...*HIATUS*
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Sungchan/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also being posted on my wattpad account as well... my wattpad has the same user as here if you are interested... 
> 
> This is just a random book I came up with cause I was too excited for Christmas so I hope you enjoy...
> 
> THIS BOOK HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH REALITY SO DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!!! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE YOU ARE MORE THAN FREE TO STOP READING!!! THANK YOU!!!!

*

Christmas is known for being full of joy and love, but who knew that year some wouldn't have the Christmas they expected to get...

And that's how our Christmas Carols being....

*sometime in the past... on the Christmas day*

*

_**"Chenle, baby..."** _ ****

_**"No, stay away..."**_ Chenle cried, hiding himself in his bed.

_**"Baby, please, you need to understand..."** _

_**"No..."**_ Chenle interpreted his mother, both now sobbing. _**"What do**_ _ **I**_ _ **need to understand? That my parents are getting divorced right on the Christmas day? IT'S CHRISTMAS FOR GOD'S SAKE..."**_ He shouted.

_**"Baby..."** _

_**"Please, just leave..."**_ Chenle turned his back on his mother, covering himself with his blanket.

His mother walked to the door... then stopped. _**"I just know that one day**_ _ **you'll**_ _ **understand... Love is something people at your age are too immature to understand... I was too immature too... But now**_ _ **I**_ _ **found true love, Lele... I hope that one day**_ _ **you'll**_ _ **understand your one and only mother... I love you baby..."**_

And like that she left...

Chenle shot up from his bed and immediately called Jisung, his best friend.

He met Jisung when he first came to Korea. He's only 2 months older than Jisung but because he had to learn Korean he fell back for a year and went to high school the same year as Jisung... and that's how they met.

*

Jisung was sitting alone in his Christmas decorated house waiting for his parents... But then again he was used to it... his parents were always away for Christmas...

When his phone started ringing he thought it would be his parents, but he was surprised when he saw Chenle's name.

_**"Chenle?"** _

_**"J-jisung are you home?"**_ Jisung heard as Chenle tried to bring that sentence out while sobbing.

_**"Yes...** _ _**I'm** _ _**home alone... what happened?"** _

_**"Can** _ _**I** _ _**please come to your house?"** _

_**"Yes of**_ _ **course**_ _ **,**_ _ **I'll**_ _ **be waiting."**_ Jisung said and hung the phone immediately shotting up from where he was sitting and rushed to the kitchen. Chenle was crying so he thought a cup of hot chocolate when he arrives sounds nice.

When Chenle arrived he told everything that happened to Jisung and Jisung ended up having to calm Chenle down... and they fell asleep right next to the fireplace, tucked into blankets...

*

Jaemin was walking down the street, looking at the shops' displays... He needed to get a present for Jeno.

Jeno and Jaemin have been best friends since childhood. They went to the same kindergarten, elementary and high schools. Jaemin was the soft and caring of the two and Jeno... well Jaemin wished the rumors about him weren't true but they were... well particularly two of them.

Jeno was the high school's bad boy. Yes he did play with people's feelings but he never went too far... if you know what I mean... and the other one was that no matter how many people Jeno kissed he never kissed anyone on the lips...

You'd think that this would ruin his bad boy image but no... every single person in the school wished to be the one to have Jeno's kiss... and Jeno...

He was waiting for the kiss to be taken by his true love...

Jaemin actually had feelings for Jeno and he thought Jeno didn't know but right at the end of November when they were done with the exams Jeno asked Jaemin out... it was gonna be their first Christmas together as a couple...

Now, Jaemin was walking to Jeno's apartment, his glove-covered hands holding dearly onto the little present he has bought.

_**"Jen?"**_ Jaemin walked into the house. Strange... where was he? And that's when Jaemin heard... _**"Jen?"**_ Jaemin wished he didn't open that door.

_**"Jaem.."**_ Jeno said breaking the kiss with... whoever that was... Jaemin's eyes watered... he dropped the present and ran out... it was snowing...

_**"Jaemin."**_ Jeno run after him, reaching for his hand, but he could only pull off one of Jaemin's gloves...

_**"I thought you'd change, Jeno Lee...** _ _**I** _ _**thought** _ _**you'd** _ _**change for me..."** _

_**"Jaem, please don't call me that way**_ _ **I**_ _ **don't like it..."**_ Jeno tried to reach to Jaemin but he got shoved away. And Jaemin just disappeared.

Jeno walked back into the house... all heartbroken... but then again it was his fault... the girl was already gone... he just threw himself on the couch, hugging Jaemin's glove and crying ignoring the calls on his phone...

*  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mark was trying to reach out to Jeno... their game was about to start and he wasn't there yet...

_**"Mark."**_ Mark shot up his head when he heard his coach's voice. _**"We don't have time is he coming or not?"**_

Mark looked at his phone for a second then back to his coach and shook his head.

_**"Alright then."**_ His coach said turning to others. _**"Alright everyone, Jeno will be absent for this game, Hyunho**_ _ **you'll**_ _ **replace him."**_

_Where_ _the hell are you Jeno?_ Mark thought.

_**"Welcome to our yearly Christmas hockey finals"**_ The commentator started. _**"And for our final match we have 90's Dinosaurs against The Gorillas.**_ _ **Let's**_ _ **welcome the two teams."**_

And when the teams greeted each other, the game began.

It was a very nerve wracking game. But The Gorillas were playing way too tough. They got warned two times and now when the puck was in Mark's hands and he was heading for the gates the Gorillas leader pushed Mark.

A loud mourn was heard from Mark... his leg's ankle got awfully squashed.

**_"MARK."_** Everyone went to him immediately. The nurses present there arrived checking Mark. The audience were all waiting for the announcement, breathes sucked in their throats.

**_"His_** ** _ankle_** ** _seems to be awfully broken. He can't continue_** ** _playing_ ** **_."_ **

And just like that they carried Mark away. The game ended that way with Mark being taken to the hospital where the doctors claimed it was better for him to go abroad to a rehabilitation center and The Gorillas were disqualified.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*  
  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck was sitting in his room watching as the snowflakes fell to the ground.

He always loved winter, although he was always associated with the sun by all the people who knew him.

He was a figure skater who everyone knew as the "Fullsun" always presenting under number "66".

He was drown deep into his thoughts when the sound of his bedroom door opening came crashing all his imaginations.

_**"Angel, I don't know how to say this...** _ _**I** _ _**mean you are already used to hearing this but... we're moving... again..."** _

Donghyuck wanted to be mad. Just when he thought he was so ready to finally get friends the reality came on his hopeful mind. But his mother's weak smile made Donghyuck so calm. He couldn't do anything. It was his mom's job, after all. She was doing this for him.

_**"Till when is this constantly moving out has to long?"**_ He said hugging his mom hoping to get some of his sadness gone away.

_**"I hope this is the last time."**_ His mother said hugging Donghyuck back.

_**"Where to this time?"** _

_**"To Seoul."** _   
  
  
  
  
  


*  
  
  
  
  
  


It was the day for Renjun he was going to confess his love for Yukhei.

Yukhei, also known as Lucas, was his high school's senior. Renjun had a small crush on him when he first saw him, when he was still a junior and Lucas was a sophomore.

Now, he was looking at Lucas standing across the shop with his friends.

_This is it._ He thought and slowly yet surely approached Lucas and tapped him on his shoulder.

_**"Oh... Renjun Huang, right?"**_ Lucas asked and at that moment Rnejun panicked and all he could do was...

_**"WONG YUKHEI I LIKE YOU SO MUCH."**_ He shouted right in Lucas' face.

_**"Huh?"**_ Lucas took a moment to take in what Rnejun had told him. _**"Oh Huang...**_ _ **I**_ _ **really do wish**_ _ **I**_ _ **could say the same... like**_ _ **you're**_ _ **a really sweet and intelligent guy but...**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **really sorry..."**_

Renjun was at the verge of crying but he chose to smile instead. _**"It's okay."**_ He said.

_**"You sure? You look like..."** _

_**"No no**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **sure...**_ _ **sorry**_ _ **for the bother and... Merry Christmas."**_ And like that he run away in the snow, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He was walking on the street, admiring the snowflakes that were falling down from the sky, looking like dancing butterflies.

Oh how magical was this season for him. He watched the smiling people passing by, hands full of bags probably filled with presents or Christmas related stuff.

He was totally minding his own business when a guy walked pass him, bumping their shoulders.

_**"**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **sorry..."**_ came a low and hoarse voice, seems like the person has been crying. And just like that the person rushed wherever he was rushing.

And he just looked up to the sky and wondered if bad things could really happen during Christmas.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here hehe!!!! idk how I feel about it so far but I do hope you enjoy <333333

  
  
  


*3 years later from sometime in the past*  
  


*

_**"People waiting for the Shanghai-Seoul plane to land please wait at the gate number 2. Thank you."**_ Was announced. 

Jisung, as well as others who were waiting for that plane, did as they were told. He was holding a sign that said _"Chenle Zhong"_ . 

If you're wondering how Jisung ended up waiting for Chenle in the airport here's what happened.

The day when Chenle came crying to Jisung and told him about his parents getting a divorce Jisung promised his best friend that he from now on will protect the older and will make sure he's happy.

After their graduation, Jisung found himself a temporary job and with the money he managed to make and Chenle's additional money helped them buy a small apartment so they moved in together. Now Jisung wasn't alone for Christmases anymore... But that's beside the point. 

So... through years Jisung caught feelings for his best friend and as it seemed that Chenle felt the same way he confessed... and months later Jisung just... he took and proposed to Chenle. So Chenle said yes and went to Shanghai to tell his family.

And that is how Jisung is now waiting in the airport for Chenle and his father... Sometimes Jisung thinks he's an idiot... well... Chenle has always wanted a Christmas wedding, and if not Christmas at least a Christmas eve one... and because Jisung's maths skills betrayed him they now had only a month to get everything ready.

And just like the couple they are Jisung would freak out over that and Chenle would just reassure that everything is going to work out. Besides they were not going to have a big wedding. Just a small one with their family and the closest friends.

Jisung was so drown into his thoughts when he felt someone jump onto him. It was Chenle.

_**"Honestly you couldn't come up with a better sign?"**_ Chenle said.

_**"Is it really all you can think of right now?"**_ Jisung chuckled. _**"Where are the other family members?"**_ He curiously asked taking the luggage from Chenle and they started walking to an uber Chenle already called.

_**"They were busy but don't worry**_ _ **they'll**_ _ **be here on the wedding day."**_ Chenle explained. They reached their uber and Jisung opened the door for Chenle then placed the luggage in the back of the car and they took off.

But Chenle wasn't the only one arriving to airport that day  
  
  
  
  
  


*  
  
  
  


_**"Okay everyone get ready."**_ The manager shouted. _**"Turn on lights."**_ He clapped. _**"Are**_ _ **stylists**_ _ **and make up artists done?"**_ He got a nod from them. _**"Great. We're starting, Jeno**_ _ **you'll**_ _ **go**_ _ **first**_ _ **."**_

And Jeno walked where all the preparations were made for their photoshoot. Jeno became a model. He wouldn't if a sign wouldn't catch his eye one day when he was walking to a market and he thought to himself _"Why not?"_

_**"Alright, that was perfect. Lucas now it's your turn."**_ Ah, yes. The one and only Lucas. Wong Yukhei. When Jeno first came to the company and saw Lucas auditioning too he honestly didn't get surprised at all. Lucas had every single thing it required to be a model.

_**"Great... perfect. Kim Jungwoo, now you."**_ And Jungwoo. He met him after he got accepted because Jungwoo has already been working there for a long time. Honestly saying Jungwoo was the prettiest one in their company ever prettier than the girls at their company, but of course for Jeno he wasn't the prettiest one on the whole galaxy... that title belonged to another person...

_**"Great. Now everyone before we wrap things up**_ _ **I**_ _ **want to make an announcement."**_ Their manager got everyone's attention. _**"We have a new photographer.**_ _ **He's**_ _ **a professional and**_ _ **I**_ _ **don't know how but he also is a professional make up artist at the same time. Basically he's just full of talent. He arrived here from LA just today so he'll start he's work tomorrow. I want all of you to**_ _ **welcome**_ _ **him really well. And**_ _ **that's**_ _ **a wrap for today."**_

And so the three models changed and were going to have lunch when a girl from their work stopped them.

_**"Jeno... Would you like to grab some lunch with me?"**_ She said tucking her hair behind her ear.

_**"**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **sorry but as you can see**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **already going with my friends. But you do know that even if**_ _ **I**_ _ **were not i would**_ _ **still**_ _ **say no."**_ And just like that he walked away, Jungwoo and Lucas following him with confused expressions.

_**"Dude, why do you always reject people? I mean**_ _ **c'mon**_ _ **she was pretty."**_ Lucas says.

_**"C'mon Lucas everyone knows Jeno's answer by heart now."**_ Jungwoo says.

_**"What?"**_ Jeno stops and turns to them with confusion on his face.

Jungwoo and Lucas look at each other then at Jeno and, with rolling their eyes, say. _**"My**_ _ **heart**_ _ **is already and will probably forever be taken by someone who**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **waiting and hoping will come back."**_

_**"Dang it."**_ Jeno says and they all burst into laughter walking into the small cafe they usually have lunch at.  
  
  
  
  


*  
  
  
  


_**"That was amazing."**_ Clapped his coach.

After moving to Seoul Donghyuck got accepted into there's Ice center. His nickname "Fullsun" or "Haechan" stayed with him and now everyone called his by that here as well. Their team was now having a practice... just you know... warming up then some jumps and there and moving to the music.

_**"Haechan."**_ His coach said. _**"Come here."**_ He skated to his coach. _**"You know**_ _ **I**_ _ **think**_ _ **I**_ _ **want to send you to Figure Skating**_ _ **Olympics**_ _ **this year."**_

_**"Coach are you serious?"**_ Haechan held his mouth with his hands. Figure Skating Olympics was just basically a competition where all of the greatest figure skaters from different corners of the country would gather and compete against each other.

_**"I am more than serious.** _ _**You've** _ _**got everything for it. So what you saying?"** _

_**"Of course**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **saying yes, oh my god."**_ He wanted to jump and scream because of how happy he was but got interrupted when... the hockey team coach skated into the rink? What was the hockey coach doing here?

_**"Hello everyone.**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **sorry to interrupt your practice...**_ _ **I**_ _ **mean look at the time you were**_ _ **going**_ _ **to be done soon anyways... but we have someone here who you**_ _ **might**_ _ **have known from before...**_ _ **everyone**_ _ **welcome back our best hockey player... Mark Lee."**_ The coach moved away revealing a boy.

_**"Oh my god, Mark, my boy."**_ The figure skating coach skated to the said boy hugging him to death.

_**"I missed you too Coach Kang."**_ Mark said trying to breathe.

_**"Oh my**_ _ **that's**_ _ **really Mark."**_ Everyone started to whisper.

_**"**_ _ **Who's**_ _ **Mark?"**_ Haechan asked earning strange looks from his teammates.

_**"Oh we forgot you came here after Mark was sent back to Toronto to get his ankle treated.**_ _ **He's**_ _ **like the best player of hockey in this center. Three years ago he got injured and sent to Toronto but now he's back."**_ One of his teammates explained.

Haechan just looked over to the boy now happily chatting with the two coaches. _Mark Lee, huh?_  
  
  
  
  


*  
  
  
  


The sound of the bell rang again announcing that a customer walked into the shot. He was sitting on a small chair, leaning his back on the wall, the smell of new and old books invading his nose, making him feel relaxed.

Renjun shot up from his place walking up to the counter. _**"Hello. What**_ _ **can**_ _ **I**_ _ **help you with?"**_ Renjun asked him.

_**"Oh**_ _ **I**_ _ **just**_ _ **want**_ _ **something romantic this time and about Christmas."**_ He explained.

_**"Alright wait here."**_ Renjun said walking behind the shelves full of books and coming back minutes later with average thickness book in his hands. _**"Here. Lisa Kleypas' "A Wallflower Christmas". I hope you like it."**_

_**"Thank you."**_ He just payed for the book and went out of the shop.

Renjun always loved books. At some point of his life he wondered what it'd feel like to have his own book shop but he was so afraid to open one so he was working at one instead. But deep down he still did want to do so.

He just went back and sat where he was sitting before he came in. Who knows... maybe all that Renjun need was just a little encouragement?

Or a Christmas miracle... or maybe not only him but others too...


End file.
